


First Impressions Last

by Squishmitten



Series: Superflexi [2]
Category: Holby City
Genre: BAW - Berena Appreciation Week 2018, Berena Appreciation Week, Day Four, F/F, No longer Grumpy Bernie, Superflexi Serena, prompt - AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-27 21:17:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15693549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squishmitten/pseuds/Squishmitten
Summary: Bernie is incredibly nervous about this meeting. Shemustmake a good impression.





	First Impressions Last

“I can’t believe you’re so nervous about this, darling. You’ve been in god knows how many war zones, survived an IED, survived physio with me.” 

At the last, Serena gave Bernie a sexy little smile and the eyebrow raise that she knew never failed to have an effect.

“Physio with you, Serena my love, was the best thing that has ever happened to me.” 

Bernie wrapped her arms around her silver haired ex-physiotherapist and now... Girlfriend? Partner? Lover? They hadn’t discussed the label. No matter what they called it, Bernie could still barely believe that this amazing woman actually loved her back. 

“This meeting, however… This meeting is really important to me. It will have a significant impact on my future. On our future, Serena,” she tightened her arms around her beloved.

“Oh Berenice, please try and stop worrying so much. However it goes, we’ll still be fine. There will be plenty of other opportunities.” Serena looked into Bernie’s soft brown eyes and then placed a soft kiss on her lips. 

“But, Serena. First impressions last, you know that. I want this to go well. I know I’ve prepped as best I can, but…”

“Shall I give you a massage to try and help you relax a little? I have my table out in the car.”

Bernie pulled back a little from their embrace and looked at Serena with a sceptical look on her face.

“Serena my sweet, you know _exactly_ what your massages do to me. As much as I would love to, I don’t think we have time for all of that right now, do you? Feel free to calm me down with one later on though, by all means.” Bernie gave Serena an exaggerated, saucy wink.

Serena gave a throaty laugh. 

“Absolutely, Berenice. We can even skip the massage to speed things up if you like.” 

They both laughed, knowing that ever since Serena had resigned as Bernie’s physiotherapist, not one single massage had ever been just a massage. 

“I suppose we had better get this show on the road, don’t you think?” Bernie reluctantly unwrapped her arms from around Serena.

“We should. Go and get your bits together and we’ll get going.”

 

Twenty minutes later, Serena pulled into a parking space and switched off the engine.

“Well, here we are. Are you ready?” Serena undid her seatbelt and twisted round to look at Bernie.

Bernie blew out a long breath. “As I’ll ever be, I suppose. Let’s do this.”

Serena took hold of Bernie’s hand as they approached the front door, and gave it a reassuring squeeze. 

They entered the building and Bernie followed Serena, her stomach full of butterflies. 

“I think we need to go upstairs.” 

As she followed Serena up the stairs, Bernie admired the curves of her girlfriend’s bum. She resisted the strong urge to reach out for a caress. This wasn’t really the right time for that!

“Ah yes, here we are,” Serena said, having looked through the open doorway into a room. “Come on in Berenice.”

Bernie stepped into the room with some trepidation.

“Berenice Wolfe, meet Lucky.”

**Author's Note:**

> 


End file.
